


Witching Hour

by Binarybee



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of the troupe, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binarybee/pseuds/Binarybee
Summary: Being a vampire, Chrollo was used to getting his way. His charming good looks and personality was often persuasion enough, but for more tricky humans, hypnotism came in handy. That was until he encountered Illumi, the eldest Zoldyck remained impassive to his techniques, and soon curiosity got the better of Chrollo. He had to have the unattainable.He hadn't however, anticipated falling in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IttyxBittyxImp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/gifts).



Being a vampire had its perks, as well as its downsides. Chrollo had found out in his many years of existence, that life became more interesting whilst dead. He had mastered over thirty languages, read his way through several libraries, and had a string of affairs with royalty until Chrollo lost interest. The world was his to explore and master.  
He found humans the most fascinating, how despite all odds they kept advancing and fighting, overcoming hardships the world threw at them, Chrollo had a soft spot for them, they were intriguing, and many were alluring. As a thief, he prided himself in claiming the most prized possessions, in many cases that included humans, their hearts valuable and just as disposable; it was amazing what people would offer as ransom in order to have their loved ones returned safely, aside from a few bite marks that was.  
Vampires had lived in society for centuries, fangs were easily hidden, only coming out when needed allowing for little worry when in public, and for other activities. Chrollo passed as a regular man, no one bar from the troupe were aware of his status, it came in handy, and hypnotism was useful to exploit others into getting what he wanted.  
The downside however, was that there were certain weaknesses Chrollo couldn’t ignore, especially ones that his partner often exploited when upset.

“You’re mad at me, aren’t you?” Illumi turned his head slightly, sparing a glance at Chrollo who stood behind him arms crossed, before turning his attention back to the needles he was holding, cleaning the blood and poison off them.

“What gave you that idea?” Illumi’s voice was tense; he had let his anger get the better of him, returning from his assassination covered in the blood of more men than he was hired to kill. Chrollo sighed, keeping his distance, painfully aware of the silver jewelry now adorning Illumi. The assassin was not one for jewellery; he had pierced his own ears out of spite to wear the silver, all for the purpose of irritating Chrollo, who he was definitely upset at.

“Was it because I said I wanted to turn Kalluto.”  
Bingo. He had hit the nail on the head, the pin Illumi was holding fell onto the mahogany desk. It was only natural, Chrollo reasoned, Kalluto had been with the troupe for over a year now, and it was tradition, to Chrollo the troupe was family, and thus it was inevitable he had to turn them.

He had been a vampire for close to five hundred years now, it seemed much longer to Chrollo, he remembered being human, early twenties and drawn in by a much older man, slightly intoxicated and drunk on lust. There was a sharp kiss, a bite and his world went dark. It was a jarring change, from human to vampire, yet Chrollo didn’t change his ways of theft. Within a year he had killed his Sire and had escaped with a variety of wealth, luxurious clothing and carriage in tow. The next several hundred years were spent exploring and stealing. Eventually Chrollo encountered Feitan and Machi, Pakunoda and Phinks, the rest of the members of the troupe trickling in like water until Chrollo decided that it was only right to turn them. It became a tradition, if one was to join the troupe, once Chrollo trusted them enough, they would be turned, and now it was Kalluto’s turn.  
When Chrollo had first mentioned it, the young assassin had asked if Illumi knew, his loyalties were with the spider, yet if commanded to, Kalluto would return to his families side, he was a Zoldyck at heart. Telling Illumi had interesting results, perhaps it wasn’t best to mention it whilst the two were curled up together relaxing; Illumi had stood abruptly, Chrollo falling off the arm chair with him. The assassin gave him a look of distain, one reserved for Hisoka typically, before heading to the spare bedroom and locking the door. Chrollo had hoped in the morning things would be cleared up, but upon waking up Illumi was gone, most likely on an assassination, they would discuss things later.

“Illumi,” Chrollo began, trying to coax his partner into conversation, he wanted to know what he had done wrong, how he could resolve the issue. “Can we talk about-“   
“What would you like to eat? Im thinking Italian, something with garlic.” Chrollo, forced to move out of the way to avoid harming himself on the silver, rolled his eyes and watched as Illumi made his way to the kitchen, opening various cupboards, luckily, neither kept garlic in the home, for obvious reasons.

“You’re being petty.” Illumi ignored him; Chrollo pouted and inched closer, opening his mouth to speak, but Illumi was quicker.

“You’re not hypnotising me, you know it doesn’t work.” 

That was what drew Chrollo to Illumi, throughout his lengthy life, Chrollo hadn’t found anyone who was immune to his hypnotism. Manipulators had more of a resistance, often dabbling in a form of hypnotism themselves, yet Illumi had never fallen to Chrollo’s advances and for that reason and Chrollo had to have him.

He hadn’t intended to fall in love.

His curiosity began of course with Illumi’s resistance to his hypnotism, his ‘gentle’ persuasion and advances, but soon Chrollo found himself drawn in, in others ways. First it was the desire to taste Illumi’s blood, curious as to how it would feel trickling down his throat, on his tongue. Would it taste like the liquid royalty the Zoldyck’s flaunted, or a deep fire running through his veins, drawing him in and consuming him, perhaps even as breathtaking as Illumi’s ice cold glance.  
Chrollo had to know.  
His bloodlust soon developed into another form, the carnal lust to have Illumi on his knees, bleeding in his arms, unravelling the mystery of how emotionless the assassin appeared to be. Chrollo wanted to make Illumi feel more than nothing, to understand why he was so unresponsive to his advances, usually men and women would be begging to be bled dry by now, Illumi simply blinked and left. Before Chrollo knew it, he was craving Illumi’s touch; the softness of harsh fingers pressed against his thighs, the feeling of plush lips against his neck, something so unfamiliar yet nostalgic. He wanted Illumi, long flowing ebony hair, deep endless eyes and soft skin.  
He found it poetic even; the thief had his heart stolen by the static man with little to no emotions.  
Chrollo tried to ignore Illumi, he knew his obsession would not turn out well, yet Illumi haunted him.

And even when Illumi wasn’t there, he was mentioned at least.  
Letting Hisoka join the troupe was a mistake in many ways, aside from the obvious betrayal. It was obvious that the magician knew Illumi, considered him more than a friend, a possessive part of Chrollo hoped that Hisoka was lying. They mused over drinks, Hisoka drawling on and on about how perfect Illumi was, his silky hair, how Hisoka wanted to crush him, destroy him, to have Illumi’s sharp claws choking him out as they- Chrollo ignored him, he knew Hisoka was only trying to get a rise out of him, and he only got it once.

Chrollo was persistent into emphasizing that Illumi was his, his to understand and explore. But of course, Hisoka never listened.

“We’re going out for dinner.” Illumi announced snapping Chrollo out of his thoughts. “You will drive.” At least Illumi was being civil now; he had worried that the assassin would ignore him for a few more days. Illumi was not good with dealing with his emotions; it had taken Chrollo several years to pick up on Illumi’s subtle expressions indicating his moods. And when Illumi did not know how to voice his emotions, he would remain silent for hours on end, attempting to grasp the feelings and convey them. It was cute to watch, and at times Chrollo wished he could help Illumi feel more.

“Of course, I know just the place.”

The drive was quiet; Illumi didn’t strike up a conversation. Chrollo had managed to convince Illumi not to wear the silver jewelry, as much as his partner looked stunning in it, Chrollo missed not being able to hold Illumi’s hand or kiss his neck. He was grateful it was raining; sharing an umbrella from the walk from the car to the restaurant meant they could walk close together, the clouds shielding his skin from the sun.  
They were seated with ease; the flash of Illumi’s Hunter License allowed them to have the best table, reserved for the rich and famous. It wasn’t until they sat down did Illumi realise the familiarity of it.

“Oh.” Illumi’s head titled to the side surveying the restaurant, Chrollo watched fondly. “This is the restaurant I met you in.”

Chrollo nodded, flipping through the wine menu with practiced ease. “We’d met before, you hired me for the hit during the ball in Yorkshin.”

\--

“I require your assistance for a job.” Illumi said, two glasses of premium bourbon in his hands, he placed one down in front of Chrollo. The thief closed his book, as much as he wanted to continue reading about legends of Aos Sí, Illumi had captured his attention, and the book could wait.  
Chrollo sat back, swirling the bourbon in his glass. 

“Is there something you want me to steal?” He turned his attention to the assassin, sitting beside him in the dimly lit bar. Illumi had his hair in a loose bun, the weather all too hot, yet Chrollo, cold blooded in more than one way, wore leather. Illumi tilted his head to one side. 

“Not quite, my target is attending a party tomorrow and I need a date to get in. Someone who can mingle with the crowd and not draw attention to themselves whilst I finish my job.” Chrollo smiled his Mona Lisa smile, eyes alight with excitement, it had been a while since he had been to such a party, he marveled at the jewelry he would be able to steal. “I will pay you for your services of course.” Chrollo shook his head.

“No need, your company is payment enough.”

Illumi narrowed his eyes slightly, searching Chrollo’s face for any indication he was planning something, Chrollo could only smile back and think how cute.  
“Then you will at least allow me to continue to buy you drinks for the evening.”

“Of course.”

The mission didn’t go to plan at all. The high security upon arrival indicated that the target was aware that an attack would be in his life. Illumi paid it no mind, leading Chrollo in, hand pressed against the small of his back. The grand hall was lined with silk curtains; aristocrats mingled and chatted, flaunting their wealth with each step, the talk of prosperity high in the air. 

Chrollo socialized with ease, charming the elegant woman through compliments on their jewelry, staying away from silver of course, before stealing it before their eyes, his clean cut suit allowed him to fit in, using his knowledge of the market and riches to his advantage. Illumi watched with amusement, Chrollo was in his element.

“How are you planning to take down your target?” Chrollo had asked an hour later, pockets heavy with gold and jewels, champagne flute in hand. Illumi hummed in thought, debating whether he trusted Chrollo enough to tell, he peered down at the thief, cheeks flushed from the alcohol and excitement of a steal, it was cute.

“I am waiting until he leaves this room, once isolated I will take him down. If my target remains here all evening, then I will ask you to create a distraction, would you be able to handle that?”

Chrollo laughed to himself, sipping on the champagne. “Of course, I know how to make a scene.”

They didn’t need to make a scene in the end; one was caused without their intervention. Someone had recognized Illumi, the man was politician in the wrong place at the wrong time, Illumi briefly remembered killing his wife on a job, and the man lunged, blade hidden. Illumi rolled his eyes and stepped out of the way with ease, ready to attack- but Chrollo was there, broken stem of the champagne flute in hand, and smashed the glass into the politician’s skull. He sent a knowing look at Illumi, he would take care of the crowd, Illumi left swiftly advancing after his target.  
Less than five minutes later Illumi returned, blood on his hands and job successful, a small cut on his cheek was the only indication of an inconvenience. He found Chrollo in the grand hall, bodies littered on the ground around him, admiring the necklace on the corpse by his feet; it was stained with blood, what a pity.

“The police will be arriving shortly, I’m afraid a few got away.”

“That is not an issue, but we should leave now. I have a hotel room not too far away, we can clean up there.”

 

Cleaning up was the opposite of what they ended up doing. Chrollo regretted making such a mess, the blood had gone to his head; he really should have fed before the event. It wasn’t helping that Illumi’s cheek was bleeding slightly from the small cut, it drew Chrollo in, he wanted to taste it and savour Illumi like a fine wine.

“Have you had too much to drink?” Illumi had asked, opening the hotel room door, he kept a close eye on Chrollo cautious in case it was a rouse, he hadn’t known the thief for too long so he kept on high alert. 

“I will be fine, I just-“ He didn’t have time to finish his sentence before Chrollo felt himself being lifted up, Illumi placing him on the hotel bed, pressing his forehead against Chrollo’s. He felt so warm; Chrollo could feel the blood pounding in Illumi’s veins, overcome to taste it.

“You dont have a fever, but you are cold. Odd.”  
Before he realised it Chrollo found his hands trailing up, fingers pressed against Illumi’s neck and face, the assassin tensed under his hands, bracing for an attack or a kiss, he couldn’t be sure what.  
“Oh.” Chrollo titled his head in question, eyes trained on Illumi’s lips, his bare neck begging to be marked. “You are a vampire.”  
Chrollo blinked, suddenly aware of his open mouth, exposing his fangs and tasting the air. To his surprise Illumi didn’t move away, he stayed close. “It explains why you are out of it, you need blood.”

Chrollo nodded shakily, deft fingers tracing a vein on Illumi’s neck. He had anticipated that Illumi would push him away, find a victim for Chrollo to indulge in, he didn’t expect Illumi lean forward baring his neck for Chrollo to taste.  
Delirious with more than one kind of lust, Chrollo didn’t hesitate to sink his teeth in; pulling Illumi closer until the assassin was straddling him. Illumi’s blood was just as he imagined, a warm richness trickling down his throat, just as regal as the Zoldyck presented himself, heat spreading across his body at the taste.  
Eventually Chrollo forced himself to stop, licking at the wounds left in Illumi’s neck, a personal claim of sorts, he leaned back to look at Illumi, cheeks flushed and lips bloody. Illumi took one look at Chrollo before kissing him hard.

Two hours later, Chrollo felt alive, the blood of another running through his veins, all too hot and alluring. Illumi lay on his back besides him, dried blood staining his now ruined shirt, neck and thighs, bodies pressed close together sharing warmth.

“My father warned me to stay away from the spiders.” Chrollo opened his eyes, rolling onto one side to face Illumi, he laughed mostly to himself and leaned in for another kiss, Illumi reciprocated not caring about his father’s warning, he would deal with it later. Right now his focus was Chrollo, pale skin and doe eyes, hair out of place and flush on his cheeks.  
“But that only drew you in more, didn’t it?”

\--

“Are you going to tell me what upset you now?” Chrollo asked relaxing into the plush chair, the two had eaten now, Chrollo convincing Illumi not to have garlic just to spite him. Illumi narrowed his eyes slightly avoiding Chrollo’s gaze, the thief sipped from his glass, blood mixed with wine. They were both tipsy, at ease and relaxed with each other’s company, it felt at place, comforting even. He felt at home.

“You want to turn Kalluto. My youngest brother.”  
“Its tradition, I’ve turned the entire troupe.” It was something Chrollo had explained to Illumi before, his clan, family. He trusted them with his life, and they with him, it was only naturally he held more than one position of power above them.

“Even Hisoka?” Chrollo looked away biting the inside of his cheek. 

“I didn’t turn Hisoka because I knew he would betray me.”

Illumi hummed and drank from his wine glass, it was his fourth and he knew it would have no affect on his blood, on the other hand if Chrollo was to drink it would go straight to his head, perhaps that was Illumi’s plan. “And do you think Kalluto wants to spend the rest of eternity looking eleven?”

“Ah, I hadn’t considered that.”

“Perhaps you should consider the effects it will have on other people to.” There was a slight mirth in his voice as if he was hiding something; Chrollo leaned forward to look into Illumi’s eyes; soulless to most but filled with emotion to him. Illumi remained expressionless aside from the small pout on his lips, the dim lighting on his face made him seem sinister. He couldn’t comprehend Illumi’s emotions, aside from the troupe Chrollo had no family, it was odd to have such a possession and love for someone, he wondered if it was the same possession he had over Illumi.

It clicked, it seemed to show on Chrollo’s face his realization, Illumi furrowed his brows and flagged down the waiter, indicating that he was done with the conversation for now, they would discuss it later.

As an assassin, Illumi was expected to keep his emotions under control, he wasn’t allowed to express joy or sadness, and definitely not fear. He wasn’t afraid per say, it was an emotion Illumi couldn’t quite place. Something torn between the few emotions he could place, it wasn’t quite envy or irritation; the feeling of being left out was familiar, yet not quite there. Chrollo would continue to live on forever, so would the troupe, Illumi felt resentful, he didn’t want to grow old and age gracefully, not without... He put his emotions aside, it was unbecoming to have such weaknesses, and Chrollo had already exploited him.  
Love was a strange thing.

Eventually at home, Illumi slipped off his coat letting it fall to the floor, his shoes were next. Chrollo, instead of removing his wet jacket, wrapped his arms around Illumi’s torso from behind, resting his forehead against the back of Illumi’s neck. “You know,” He began, hands over Illumi’s chest feeling the rise of his lungs, the beating of his heart, oh how he missed it. “If you asked, I would turn you, love.”

Illumi seemed to tense, but relaxed under Chrollo’s touch, his hands covered the thief’s stroking his skin gently.  
“One day perhaps.” Was Illumi’s reply, his voice quiet, shy almost, as if admitting his feelings would ruin everything.  
He turned, Chrollo loosening his grip to allow Illumi to face him. He traced his hand across the assassin’s cheek; hands still wet from the rain yet neither mattered.

His eyes met Illumi’s and Chrollo leaned in for a kiss.

“You can be mine for eternity.”

**Author's Note:**

> Im really happy with how this turned out especially for my first fic, I had so many ideas for a vampire au I was only able to work a few into this fic but its still good, I hope. Please leave a review if you can!! I'd really appreciate some feedback thank you <3  
> And Happy Birthday Itty!! I hope you like this!!


End file.
